Can't You See
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Batman decides between taking a step that could lead to the arms of Wonder Woman or walking away and back into the darkness and the solitude of the Batcave, of his life. Set after This Little Piggy. BMWW.
1. Can't You See or Outside Her Door

Title: Can't You See  
Characters: Batman & Wonder Woman  
Genres: Romance, BM/WW  
Rating:

Dedicated to BMWWLuv for inspiring me! Happy almost Thanksgiving everyone!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

"Can't you see, oh, can't you see, what that woman, she been doin' to me …"

-Marshall Tucker Band

"That's not the only important thing," she said and began to walk down the corridor to her room. Staring at her black hair flowing side to side with every movement, he almost didn't catch the strains of music as it floated back to him, the tune hauntingly familiar and bringing a small smile to his lips and dropping his heart into his knees.

She knew.

She knew now that for all he'd guarded his emotions, for all that he tried to fend her off and keep his heart whole and free from anything but vengeance and the need to safeguard his city, she had somehow managed to creep in, piece by piece, inch by inch, until he couldn't remember what his life was like before she'd entered into it other than the darkness that had surrounded him.

She knew that he'd given up his self-respect and done the impossible for her, done something that under no circumstances would he do for anyone else, no matter how dire the situation.

But he'd sang for Diana.

It had occurred to him for a second that perhaps the price was not worth paying, but then he'd thought back to the moment when Circle had turned Diana into a pig, to the emotions that had coursed through him when he'd realized that the witch was using her vendetta against Hippolyta in order to harm Diana, to humiliate her utterly and completely.

And in turn, it was his humiliation that had brought about her freedom, returned her to the form of the beautiful Amazon Princess.

But he didn't consider himself humiliated; it had simply been another weapon in his arsenal to use in order to defeat an enemy and to cower or shun the attention would have only given Circe the satisfaction that she craved so dearly. So, he'd walked calmly and boldly forward and taken the microphone in hand, taken the chance to return Diana back to the woman that had found her way so deeply into his heart.

Regardless of whether or not he'd actually admit that to her. It had been hard enough actually admitting it to himself, even if only in the private depths of his heart had he murmured it, discovered that love existed.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, only that it had. It might have started with a fleeting brush of the lips in Gorilla City, it might have been the first time he'd let her carry him, the first time that they'd paired off together on a mission. Most likely, it was a culmination of these things and of getting to know Diana better with every day that passed.

She was strong, sensual, loyal to the core; a woman who truly valued her friendships and had turned her back on her homeland, had been exiled because she had cared enough to step forward and help both the Amazons and the world. It was that amalgamation of Diana that he had learned to respect and that had slowly crept into his heart.

And his mind. She was more than just a pretty face, and although it hadn't taken him long to realize that beneath the gorgeous exterior lay a faithful heart and a mind of steel, it had taken him time to respect that fully as well. She had a questing mind that caused her to want to know more, to soak in knowledge like a sponge in a way that he not only understood, but appreciated.

Finally pulling his mind from his thoughts, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the hallway like a love struck schoolboy staring after his lady love as she paraded through the halls of school. His knees were still weak and his heart was pounding, although he did his best to conceal it, donning his usual inscrutable and threatening look as he surreptitiously looked around him to make sure that no one else had witnessed the spectacle of Batman staring longingly and loving after Wonder Woman as she walked down the hallway.

He needed to move – he had work down in the Bat-cave that, while not pressing, was certainly something that he could be putting his mind to rather than standing after here like a deer caught in the headlights. But, without almost realizing it, he began to stroll after Diana, his legs cautiously supporting his weight as he followed her footsteps, their echo soft in the corridor ahead of him as she wound her way through the Watchtower to her room.

He heard the soft whoosh of a door and the soft patter of footsteps stopped. He continued walking; pausing just outside her door, unsure of what he wanted to say or even if he wanted to go inside.

Taking that step inside her room might lead to something that he wasn't ready for, a relationship that he still had serious reservations about, concerns that couldn't be changed in the heat of the night, that would be lost the minute he entered her bedroom. He wasn't sure that he could trust himself in that room and the thought scared him; his control was legendary and had been forged from years of training. It was incredibly difficult to admit that Diana played with his control, that she alone had the power to make him question his decisions and make him weak in the knees.

It was that same loss of control that made him want to walk away, made him want to turn around and head back down to the teleporter, to dismiss these feelings and continue life as he knew it, no matter how bleak. He was used to loving Diana from afar and that didn't have to change. He could step back, could walk away and pretend that he hadn't followed her down here, that he didn't want to walk in there and plunder her lips, to lay her down on the bed and have his way with the Amazon princess.

He could walk away with his vaunted control and return to the darkness or he could open that door and fill his soul with the love that had been missing since that bitter day when he was eight years old.

And still, for long moments he stood, feet unable to move, mind unable to wrap itself around the enigma that was Princess Diana and the feelings that she instilled in him. It would be so simple to walk in there and pretend that a relationship between them faced no barriers. Just as it would be simple to turn away, to remember that he was a creature of vengeance and a tool for safety in Gotham, nothing else; a man without the time or the inclination for a relationship no matter how much his human heart might protest otherwise when faced with the raven haired Amazon beauty.

His heart and his mind were pulling him in opposite directions and his feet were like cement, heavy as he stood outside her door, able to hear her humming inside her room. He could imagine her walking around her room, changing for the night, curling up in her little easy chair with a book of classic literature, humming all the while. It was enough to drive a man insane with wanting and wondering.

Even a man as strong as himself.

And with that thought, he made his decision.


	2. I Can See Clearly Now or The Decision

**Title: I Can See Clearly Now**

Dedicated to all of you who asked for a sequel!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

_"I can see clearly now the rain is gone "  
-Jimmy Cliff_

His heart and his mind were pulling him in opposite directions and his feet were like cement, heavy as he stood outside her door, able to hear her humming inside her room. He could imagine her walking around her room, changing for the night, curling up in her little easy chair with a book of classic literature, humming all the while. It was enough to drive a man insane with wanting and wondering.

Even a man as strong as himself.

And with that thought, he made his decision.

The shields fell from his eyes as he slowly gathered his courage, realizing that there had never been any option other than the one that he was about to take. There was only one path, one way forward, and it led him straight into the emotional abyss that was Wonder Woman, that was Princess Diana of Themyscira.

And with that realization, he lifted his hand, preparing to gently tap on the door to her chamber when it slid open with a soft whoosh and he came face to face with the woman who had been dominating his thoughts for the past few minutes. Her long black hair was sopping wet, testament to the fact that she had been taking a shower while he had been in agony, trying to make the decision whether to turn to or away from the beautiful Amazon princess. Her blue eyes were lit with curiosity and she smiled softly at him, brushing her sopping hair over her shoulder and reaching forward to place a hand on the door jamb.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked quietly, her eyes sparkling as she noticed that he had barely moved. The fact that he had actually managed to be caught outside her door, rather than doing his usual disappearing act, was testament to how off-balance the princess made him feel. And now, his heart was teetering as he stared at her, unsure of how to progress and what he wanted to say. It was so odd for him to feel this way, to be so uncertain as to his actions, as to what steps to take on this path he had suddenly found himself on.

Although, it really wasn't so sudden. This thing between he and Diana had been building for some time, ever since that brush of her lips against his cheek in Gorilla City, since he had first seen her, strong and noble, eager to defend the people of the world, adorable in her naivety and utterly beautiful in every sense of the world. She knew little about Man's World and still, she had wanted to protect and preserve it. He admired that trait, that determination and belief in herself even when they had all been unsure of the newcomer in their midst.

Now she was a decorated and proven hero, a champion of the world, and keeper of the emotions that stormed through him, although he was unsure of how aware she was of his feelings, of the depths to which they reached.

And suddenly, the suave and sophisticated veneer that had given Bruce Wayne so much success came rushing to the forefront. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she answered, stepping back to allow him entrance to her room. Eschewing her usual skimpy costume, she was enveloped in a terry cloth robe the same color as her eyes, a deep and lovely shade of royal blue. It fell to the floor, brushing her ankles, and he could see her bare toes peeking out from beneath the length of terry cloth. It was belted at her waist with a matching strand of fabric, cinched loosely and looking as though it could melt away from her at any moment, just fall to the floor in a puddle, leaving his brains like mush and his mouth unable to speak.

To prevent that, he walked inside and asked her to take a seat. He did so, perching on the edge of her bed and crossing her legs at the knee. He seriously considered drooling at the expanse of leg that she showed with that movement. Her usual costume was very revealing, but this was a much more intimate setting that they usually found themselves in. She wasn't fighting and determination to beat the enemy in whatever battle they were engaged in; she was wet from her shower, wrapped in a robe, and sitting on her bed with him still standing in the doorway, knowing that this was his path, no matter how much he had fought it.

He took a slow step forward and the door closed behind him with a soft sound that echoed in his mind. There was no turning around now – his future was here, in this room, with this woman; the woman who was currently looking at him with a question in her eyes and a soft smile playing about her lips.

Stepping further forward, he stopped just inches from where she sat. Leaning forward, he took a hand a teasing the ends of her hair, curling the sopping strands in a knot around his fingers and teasingly tweaking it. She looked up at him and the question in her eyes transformed into an expression of affection and a dawning awareness that something was changing between the two of them, that whatever lay between them was rising to the surface rather than hiding in the shadows as it usually did. She realized quickly that between the time she had left him in the hallway and when she had found him at her door as she'd been pining for a snack from the kitchen, he had come to a decision regarding their relationship and the emotions that lay between them.

She reached out a hand and brought it to his shoulder, feeling the warmth that lay beneath the suit, the heat that her touch evoked. Slowly, very slowly, Diana let her fingers slide along his neck and then gently traced the line of his jaw, the slight stubble against the silk of his skin. She closed her eyes for a second as she realized that he wasn't protesting her movements, that something had changed between them, that the wealth of emotions between them was rising to the surface, filling the air, that she could feel the change in every breath that she took.

Inching forward, she took that final step that brought their lips together, a sweet and gentle meeting of their mouths that left both of them aching for fulfillment but answered the questions that had been racing through Diana's mind since she had long ago realized that her feelings for the Dark Knight ran deep and true.

Drawing back, their lips slowly parting, she looked into a cowl and suddenly decided that while this was part of the man that she loved, it wasn't the true face of him, only the mask that he hid behind. And with that thought, she slowly but decisively pulled it away, letting it fall to the nape of his neck as she stared into the face of the man behind the mask, the chiseled, lantern jaw, the dark, tousled hair, the eyes that looked into her own with an affection and caring that she had rarely seen so strongly in the depths, one that finally echoed her own.

And she could see that things had changed.

_So, what did you think?_

_To SarahC – I didn't leave you hanging! So no pouting. Hope that you enjoyed it!_

_To Manuel – Glad that you liked the cliffhanger! I decided to have fun with it and see what people thought about that kind of ending. So the story continued!!_

_To T – Seriously fantastic? I love it! I'm getting used to the third person perspective and decided that this one would be fun to do in it as well. It is a frustrating episode to the viewer, but it leaves so many things open to the writer. So I got to play with it! Hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving as well!_

_To Lauren – Nice to hear that you enjoyed my take on Batman. I do so enjoy writing him. Glad you like it and thanks for all the compliments! I really appreciate them._


	3. If You Could Only See or Courage

Title: If You Could Only See  
Characters: Batman & Wonder Woman  
Genres: Romance, BM/WW

So much for this being a one-shot. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

"_If you could only see the way she loves me/maybe you would understand/why I feel this way about our love/and what I must do/If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says/when she says she loves me" __-Tonic_

Drawing back, their lips slowly parting, she looked into a cowl and suddenly decided that while this was part of the man that she loved, it wasn't the true face of him, only the mask that he hid behind. And with that thought, she slowly but decisively pulled it away, letting it fall to the nape of his neck as she stared into the face of the man behind the mask, the chiseled, lantern jaw, the dark, tousled hair, the eyes that looked into her own with an affection and caring that she had rarely seen so strongly in the depths, one that finally echoed her own.

And she could see that things had changed.

In fact, she could see something in his eyes that both warmed her heart and caught her breath as she stared into their depths, mesmerized by the look and the wealth of feeling that was radiating from his eyes. She had never seen this particular expression on his face before, almost carefree, as if something about her touch, about their newfound closeness had eased the ache in his heart that had plagued him for so long.

Laying her fingers along his jaw, she leaned forward once again, their lips softly and slowly meeting, clinging in a melding of emotions and quickly, the passion rose between the two. His lips hardened as hers softened and they pressed together in almost fitful desperation as he dropped to his knees, roughly pulling her to the end of the bed and flush against his body. The heat was almost palpable between the two and his hands rose quickly, burying in the sodden softness of her ebony hair and turning her head in order to gain better, deeper access to the honeyed sweetness of her mouth. She, in turn, slid her hand up his jaw to the back of his neck, feeling the sweaty tendrils of hair brushing her fingers as she locked her hand around his nape, rejoicing in their closeness, at the fact that they were finally taking this step.

And suddenly, her mind was filled with questions as to how this had passionate and spontaneous encounter had come about, as to what had changed between the moments before Circe's arrival and now, as they were pressed together in a heated interlude of mouths and bodies.

Drawing back, she gasped for air, trying desperately to ignore the lustful gleam in his eyes as she sucked in a breath, her breasts heaving against the steel of his chest. Her lungs filling with air, she finally managed to softly utter the question that was now burning through her brain, "Bruce, what made you change your mind?"

Brushing her hair back from her rosy cheeks and tucking the stray wet strands behind her ears, he bent forward, pressing a series of small kisses along her jaw line before planting a whisper of a kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting to beg for more, to plead for his sweet ministrations to never stop. But she wanted an answer. And so, she pulled her hand from his nape and ran the back of it along the stubbly slide of his cheek before taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger, guaranteeing his attention.

"You," he murmured as he gazed into her eyes, seeing the combination of lust and affection that he knew that he would always equate with Diana. It was hard to put into words precisely what had made him change his mind about starting a relationship with Diana; he only knew that she had finally overcome his defenses, pierced the thick layer of armor that so closely guarded his heart and burrowed her way inside. He couldn't tell her that it had been her relentless patience, her undaunted spirit and courage, and her sheer stubbornness that had eventually worn him down, eventually showed him that such a woman was a treasure that would be sheer stupidity to give up on, to let go of because of fear and self-preservation.

All he could do was again whisper, "You."

He recaptured her lips, moving upwards to sit beside her on the bed before dragging her luscious armful of a body onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and letting her understand just how deeply his feelings ran with the tender strength of his kiss and the steely hardness of his body. She seemed to understand that he simply couldn't put into words what had changed between them, why he had let his heart lead him for once, here, to this room, to allow his woman to give him a hint of peace, of sanctuary.

And a taste of the paradise that could lie between them.

Pulling back from the sweetness of her lips, he nuzzled the sweet spot between her jaw and ear, tickling the spot with a gentle glide of his tongue. She was torn between a laugh and a moan, finally deciding to end the torture by pulling away, framing his face between her hands and planting a hard kiss on his lips before, her voice raspy and a little harsh, she questioned, "Why now?"

And at long last, he had an answer for the Princess currently enfolded in his arms. He looked at her, the long length of black hair, the sexy body, the full lips that all enclosed a heart of Amazonian proportions, one that fought for truth and for what was right. It was that kind of heart he realized now that he could trust in, could be free with. Diana wasn't the kind of woman to betray him, to carelessly disregard or disrespect him or whatever relationship they built between them. And it was those characters that had risen to his mind as he'd stood out there in the hallway, wondering whether or not to walk through the door to her room.

"Tonight," he started hesitantly, "proved to me that there are some things that you simply cannot plan for or guard against."

"Like Circe?" Diana asked, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes even as she lay surrounded by his arms and the heat of his body. And it was that rare suggestion of uncertainty that gave him the strength to continue, to tell her exactly what lay in his heart and his mind.

"Like you," he said softly but firmly. "I thought that I could protect myself from you, from what you make me feel by ignoring it, by giving you a litany of reasons why we couldn't be together." He brushed his hand through her hair, felt the wetness that still lingered there as he looked into her eyes, the blue depths tinged with a dawning happiness and a deepening love. And Bruce knew that whatever it cost him, he had to find the words to tell her why he was here, holding her in his arms and close to his heart.

"Like my immortality and your issues?" she questioned with a small smile gracing her mouth, leaning forward to softly press her lips to his in a gesture that ached with tenderness and the revelation of emotions.

He had the grace to look chagrined, "Exactly like that. But tonight, when she changed you into…when she changed you, I was forced to reexamine all the nonsensical reasons I used to convince myself not to care about you."

He paused for a moment, a serious look on his face, and his arms tightened almost involuntarily around her. "And I found that I cared anyway, even in the face of logic, in the face of magic."

"If it hadn't been for Circe, I might never have found the…courage," he spat out, hating to admit that he'd been a coward, "to be here with you like this, to hold you knowing that right now, it's only you and I."

"It took courage to open your heart, Bruce," Diana whispered gently, stroking his hair before scooting closer on his lap, leaning her head against his chest, comforted to hear the soft thump, thump of his heart. "Are you disappointed?" she asked teasingly.

He didn't answer, just tilted her face up to meet his kiss and just before their lips met, she murmured, "I love you," and her blue eyes blazed with the sentiment and the satisfaction at finally having him to herself.

_More? Are you still enjoying it? Any suggestions for things you'd like to see?_


	4. Doctor My Eyes or Reason 1

**Chapter 4: Doctor My Eyes**

After "This Little Piggy," Batman tries to decide between following his heart and listening to his mind. In this chapter, he'll explore Reason #1 for not getting involved with Diana – the fact that they're teammates.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, including Mystic Weaver, ButterflyV, and T - I appreciate it!**

"_Doctor my eyes have seen the years and a slow parade of tears without crying, now I want to understand, I have done all that I could, to see the evil and the good without hiding, you must help me if you can"_

_-Jackson Browne_

"It took courage to open your heart, Bruce," Diana whispered gently, stroking his hair before scooting closer on his lap, leaning her head against his chest, comforted to hear the soft thump, thump of his heart. "Are you disappointed?" she asked teasingly.

He didn't answer, just tilted her face up to meet his kiss and just before their lips met, she murmured, "I love you," and her blue eyes blazed with the sentiment and the satisfaction at finally having him to herself.

His eyes, in turn, darkened with the heat and passion of the moment, deepening to a dusky cobalt blue at her words, at the satisfaction that reared in him at finally hearing those three words fall from her lips. And he soaked them up like water in the desert, drinking in her spirit and the emotions he could both taste and feel emanating from her. It was as if a floodtide of feelings had been released from each of them as she had uttered those fateful words, and he knew they were nothing less than the truth. Diana didn't have it in her to lie or deceive, she always said what she meant, regardless of whether or not it was the right thing to say, or perhaps a little naive or gauche.

He, on the other hand, was used to a life of deception, of living life as a double edged sword, always prepared for the final stroke that would end his secret identity of Batman and compromise the mission and the safety of Gotham. The constant worry had deepened his paranoia and edginess, and he sometimes wondered if he still had it in him to trust, to rely on the truthfulness of others. But with Diana, there was no question. The woman had never been able to lie, even to save her own skin, and she was a warrior first. Even when her mother had banished her, Diana had admitted to her Queen that it had been the right step to exile her own daughter, regardless of how painful it had been and depressed it had made Diana.

It took a strong woman to admit that even though she'd done the right thing, it had been through the wrong course of actions, a feat which deserved punishment, whether or not it was truly correct in the sense of the word.

It had also taken a strong woman to pursue him and an equally stubborn one to wear him down to the point where had currently stood, pleased that the burden of caring for her was off of his shoulders and now a shared responsibility between the two of them. It was no longer her pushing and him resisting, but her loving and him returning those feelings. Even if, perhaps, he wasn't ready to say it aloud at the present point.

But he was here, in her room, holding her heart in his hands, and he knew that he couldn't go back, couldn't return to simply being friends as if nothing had happened between them, tonight and otherwise. He also knew that what had really held him back had been a combination of fear, cowardice, and stupidity, and he was past that now, past the insecurities of becoming involved with a teammate, a former goddess, and an exiled Princess of the Amazons.

He had told Diana earlier that a relationship between teammates could never work out and, at that time, he had at least somewhat believed it, a part of him also knowing that it wasn't an impossible feat to accomplish, particularly with two such stubborn and obstinate people such as him and Diana.

He rubbed one hand up the softness of her leg, marveling at the length. Without another thought, he stripped off the glove, again smoothing his palm up her outer thigh and the sheer silkiness of her skin alongside the heat encased in the selfsame golden skin, an irresistible lure that he couldn't help enjoying, welcoming like a sailor finally answering the siren's call. He removed his lips from hers, burying them in her neck and simultaneously tasting and feeling the beat that pounded there, just underneath her softness. A wet strand of hair dislodged from behind her ear, caressing his cheek as he sat there, breathing in her scent and feeling the beat of the pulse that pulsated just below his lips.

Her hand came up, running through the tangled, slightly sweaty strands of his hair, reveling in the fact that he was here, that he had finally taken that definite, decisive step and come to her, opened his heart even just a little to let her in. She was determined that he wouldn't regret it, that he would come, in time, to see that this had been ordained by the gods, their coming together, and he was her reward for all she, and he, had suffered and overcome along their journey to this point.

Not that he wasn't a challenge, but still, she preferred to think of Batman as a boon granted to her, a favor received by the gods. And now, feeling the steely strength underneath her thighs, the muscled chest that pressed up against hers, even through the Kevlar, she wondered what had taken him so long, what had happened to the three reasons that he had spoken of earlier tonight. And as if she had called him to answer, he did, drawing back slightly from her embrace and reaching out to run his thumb down her cheek and length of jaw before quietly stating, "About the reasons that I gave earlier tonight…"

'Yes?" she questioned softly, not wanting to break the spell of the moment, the peace and serenity that lay around them like a blanket, but wanting answers as to what had changed his mind, what had made him refute those reasons and instead walk into her room, into her arms.

"You gave me courage," he murmured, "and Circe made me realize that no plan is foolproof, that nothing is perfect planned, regardless of what information might have been derived."

"You're our General, Bruce, our leader, and we'll always follow you into battle. But, as you say, sometimes things do not go as we intended them to," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feel and the texture. She pondered for a moment about making a joke to lighten the moment, but decided that it was neither the time nor the place. This was a serious start to what she hoped what a serious relationship between herself and Bruce and she didn't want him to back away or lose his courage because of a moment of silliness or levity. So she kept mum, just gently tousling his hair and allowing him to collect his thoughts.

"I know that, Diana. Somewhere, inside me, I know that. And I know that things can go wrong in ways that we never expected them to." He raised his eyes for a moment, looking deep into the azure depths of her eyes, and seeing both an understanding and a gentle compassion that unnerved him just as it gave him the strength to continue with his line of thought.

"Like with Shayera?" she murmured, hands stilling as she thought back to that desperate and despair filled time when the Thanagarians had invaded and they'd learned that one of their one was a traitor, had been spying on them for years while they'd grown to trust and befriend her. It had been a hard and unexpected lesson, but one they'd all taken to heart, even if just a little.

"Yes," he said brusquely, moving quickly past that subject, not wanting her to remember his little suicide attempt with the Watchtower, fearful that he'd get an earful, or perhaps a fistful, if she recalled that. But, luckily, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts of Shayera's betrayal, not veering off to think about his own deadly plan.

"Any one of our missions could turn deadly, at any time. And it…" he hesitated for a moment, then finally spat out the rest of his sentence, "scares me to think about you being hurt in battle, that I might have to bear witness to that."

"I can understand that," she murmured thoughtfully. "I too despair of having to see you hurt or injured, even killed in battle. But Bruce," she added, putting her hands to his cheeks and sharing her warmth and love with him as she gazed into his eyes, "our not being together won't stop the pain or the injuries.

"Perhaps," she continued, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips, rejoicing as they clung for a moment, "our being together, this…connection between us, would serve us well in battle."

He looked thoughtful for a few moments, then whispered, "Perhaps." His voice hardening, he quickly added, "I know that I can trust you, that you would never choose to deceive me as Shayera did to John. You are both honorable and trustworthy."

"A high compliment from the likes of the Batman," she murmured softly with a glowing smile, her words serving to lighten the moment, something she couldn't help doing unless he wanted her to weep, to have one of the mighty Amazons break down in his arms as the compliment he had just bestowed upon her. And she knew indeed that it was high praise from this man, this paranoid man who chose to live in the darkness to serve his people and his city. Her eyes watered slightly, but she kept her smile firmly in place, wondering if he'd continue.

"Our being teammates is what brought us together," he said, pulling her closer to his heart and warmth. "We have often partnered on missions and, regardless of our feelings for one another, we have been warriors and detectives first and emotionally involved second. I see that now."

And he could see that her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she continued to smile softly at him and it moved him, deep within, to see his brave warrior so emotionally wrought as he spilled his heart and his thoughts at her feet. So, he leaned over and as her eyes fluttered shut, he gently kissed the lids, thanking Diana's gods and whomever else that he'd finally opened his eyes to the treasure in front of him.

_Shall I continue? Also, if you want me to, I'm going to need a little help – like songs titles! I have a few in mind and I still have to check over my music collection again, but I'm starting to run dry with this fic. I'd like to keep the running theme of eyes and seeing, so help me out! Any suggestions for me? Anything you'd like to see in the story as well? It's pretty much open!_


	5. Hungry Eyes or Reason 2

Chapter 5: Hungry Eyes

After "This Little Piggy," Batman tries to decide between following his heart and listening to his mind. In this chapter, he'll explore Reason #2 for not getting involved with Diana – the fact that she's a princess from a society of immortal warriors and he's a rich kid with issues.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

Thanks to all of you who came up with ideas for songs! I really needed the help and you guys came up with some great ideas! This chapter title's all mine though. wink

My beta's computer is on the fritz, so this chapter was beta-ed by DWParsnip – thanks for all your help with this chapter. I really appreciated it!

"_I've been meaning to tell you/I've got this feeling that won't subside/I look at you and I fantasize/You are mine tonight/Now I've got you in my sights/ With these hungry eyes/One look at you I can't disguise/I've got Hungry Eyes/I feel the magic between you and I"_

_-Eric Carmen, Dirty Dancing_

"Our being teammates is what brought us together," he said, pulling her closer to his heart and warmth. "We have often partnered on missions and, regardless of our feelings for one another, we have been warriors and detectives first and emotionally involved second. I see that now."

And he could see that her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she continued to smile softly at him and it moved him, deep within, to see his brave warrior so emotionally wrought as he spilled his heart and his thoughts at her feet. So, he leaned over and as her eyes fluttered shut, he gently kissed the lids, thanking Diana's gods and whomever else that he'd finally opened his eyes to the treasure in front of him.

Admittedly, there had been so many obstacles in their way, at least to his mind, but with time and her patiently stubborn nature, they'd somehow managed to perhaps not overcome them, but at least get to this point with each other, the point where they were talking about things, not just flirtatious banter, and not simply just ignoring the issues and the spark that had been between them for some time. Taking stock of the situation for a moment, it still surprised him that they were sitting here, entwined, wrapped in each other and the moment, discussing and beginning a potential relationship in the dimness of her room on the Watchtower. She had turned the lights on low as she had headed out the door, coming upon him in the hallway, and now the room was still in moderate darkness, lit only by the stars from outside the window of her room and the soft overhead fixture.

It seemed fitting though, that blend between romance and practicality, especially for them. To the eyes of others, they would always be seen as a contradiction in terms, the naive princess and the analytical knight, the immortal warrior who wanted to help the world and the man who tried to fill the void in his hometown, to step into the fray and bring his city back from the brink of despair and desperation. The world saw Wonder Woman as a light and a beacon of the goodness in this world while Batman was merely a mysterious figure cloaked in the darkness and shadows. But, somehow, that blend of their contradictions seemed to suit them, and ultimately, even strengthen them.

Diana, her eyes still filled with the watery mixture of tears and happiness, placed her head on Bruce's shoulder, marveling at the heat and hardness of the muscles that run under her cheek, particularly knowing the lengths that he had to go to in order to maintain the physique, so vital to his role as Batman and his presence in Gotham. Closing her eyes and enjoying the moment, the magic that lay between them in the quietness of her quarters, was, right now, tantamount to perfection, even though she knew it couldn't last. Tomorrow would bring about another mission, another complication to this budding relationship, but right now, tonight was all that mattered. Just the fact that he had forsaken Gotham today, putting it in the charge of others as she had learned earlier from Zatanna, had showed her how deep the feelings ran between her and the Dark Knight.

He had saved her tonight by sacrificing his dignity, his almost mythical status amidst the world, and for that, she could be no less than grateful, no more than satisfied if that had helped to bring about this moment. He didn't seem particularly upset at the humiliation he had suffered at Circe's hands, as if for once not analyzing the situation until he both justified and organized it in his mind. Still, she was loathe to mention it, instead taking comfort and solace in his arms and, Hera help her, praising Circe for bringing this man to her, for opening his eyes to the possibilities that lay between them and allowing him to finally take that step that had led him here, to right now.

She could feel the heat of his skin pressed against her hair as she curled into the pocket between his neck and shoulder, feeling that it had been tailor-made to suit her; even with her height, she fit perfectly, absorbing his warmth and truly relaxing for the first time in days. The recent span of time had been mission after mission, never allowing her a moment of peace or respite and if this was her reward, then she praised the gods for their thoughtfulness and foresight.

A sigh of happiness escaped her as she felt the cheek that was pillowed against her head rub gently against the wet ebony strands. Earlier she had been ready to leave the room in search of a snack and now she couldn't for the life of her focus on her stomach when so much was filling her heart. Besides, she wouldn't be surprised if he carried something in his utility belt if she truly grew hungry enough to go in search of food.

Her previous thoughts of the gods allowed a wayward question to enter her mind, and loathe to interrupt the moment, she instead tried to keep her words to herself. Bruce had mentioned earlier that her immortality was a burden in their relationship, that it was one of the things that he kept them separated, worlds apart from becoming the couple they appeared to be now. Her immortality was one of those things that she had never really considered before he had brought it up as a potential issue; she had always been immortal, grown up around women who were the same, therefore, it was simply part of the everyday and the ordinary.

She was immortal, after all, only in one sense of the word. She could be killed, contrary to some popular beliefs, so it wasn't exactly a foolproof kind of immortality, more of an agelessness she'd been granted by the gods. Diana still knew though, that with each mission, each step into the world of the superhero, it could be her last. That thought had never frightened or worried her – life did not end with death, it was simply a part of the eternal immortality that everyone received. If she died, in combat or otherwise, she would be granted entry to the Elysian Fields and that had always served to, not comfort, but to satisfy her. She would be granted a warrior's boon for her death and besides, it wasn't as if she could turn her back on Earth and the problems the ordinary citizens were forced to face, whether thanks to natural disasters (as they were called here) or thanks to the evil handiwork of others in this sphere, like Darkseid or Vandal Savage.

She had been born a warrior and without using her god-given talents, what would she have done, where would she be now. She couldn't regret the decisions that had led her out into Man's World, particularly when they lead to the protection of others and the fulfillment of the dream to be loved by another.

Although a young girl's dreams certainly had changed over the millennia – never would she have imagined that she'd be in a space tower full of superheroes, sitting on the lap of a man dressed in a Batman costume. Her imagination had never been that vivid. It seemed though that dreams often seemed to be what one could make of them and she had made this one into what she not only wanted, but needed.

And for that, Hera be praised.

Almost timidly, afraid to spoil the moment, she asked from the warmth of her nook in his body, "What about your second reason?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured, not even lifting his head from its position atop hers.

"My immortality? Your issues?" she stated quietly, needing to hear how he had overcome those particular reasons for the blockade of their relationship.

"As to the issues," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear, "they've yet to stop you from wanting this, wanting _us_."

"Do you consider your life as Batman the issue?"

"In part," he answered softly. "That side of me, the vigilante, the protector, is always going to be necessary for me to function. I can't give it up."

His voice had hardened slightly and Diana moved quickly to soothe him, adding, "I understand that, Bruce. I couldn't give up being Wonder Woman easily either." She paused for a moment. "All those people…" she trailed off.

"Gotham is a part of me," he murmured. "My home, where my…"

Diana knew that he had been thinking about his parents and let the comment slide, let the room lapse again into that comfortable silence as they sat together, entwined and in love.

"It's more than Batman," Bruce finally stated into the quietness, his voice soft but carrying. "It's me, my personality, the darkness that consumes me to the exclusion of all else."

"Bruce," Diana interrupted, "that's not darkness." Sitting up, she took his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to look into her. For a second, they stared hungrily at one another, hungry for the feelings and emotions that only the other could provide in this instant. Blue met blue before Diana continued, "You're a hero of the night, not the darkness. You are a harbinger of light, the candle that burns when all other hope is extinguished. You simply see it as darkness because you can't see what I can, what the rest of us can: that you are a light for Gotham. Do not disrespect yourself by thinking of what you do, of you, as less than that."

He closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by her words, allowing them to seep into the depths of his soul as he pulled her in closer for a hungry embrace, so glad that this woman had entered his life and refused to take no for an answer with all the stubbornness in her. _Mine_, he thought to himself, taking her lips with his and tasting on them the fantasy and the reality that was Diana, that was this woman that he loved, even if he hadn't managed to bring the words to his lips just yet.

Drawing back after several long minutes, they stared at one another, eyes clouded with passion, arms filled with one another as they each contemplated how things had changed between them, so rapidly and yet over such duration, so many months of wanting and wishing without fulfillment.

"My immortality is not something that should hinder this love that the gods have granted us, Bruce," Diana said softly but firmly, placing her hands around his neck and returning to her original position between neck and shoulder, her drying hair sweeping over his shoulder and streaming down his back.

"I dislike…_magic…_" he murmured.

"It's not magic, Bruce, nor is it a burden. It is a gift. Gifts do not come without a price, without some cost. The cost to me may be watching you die, may be watching all those around me pass on with the years as I remain young and vital."

The thought hurt her heart, knowing that her friends would eventually leave her, that she could truly be alone in this world, without this family that she had made in the Justice League. She pushed aside those feelings though and continued, "The cost may be going out tomorrow with the confidence that I have many years in front of me only to fall in battle. The cost may be losing my immortality if I dishonor or disrespect the gods in some way."

Pressing her lips to his neck, she felt him shudder as she added, "It is neither a certainty nor an impediment to what lies between us. It simply is."

They sat in silence for a few moments as he absorbed her words, as he understood all that she was trying to tell him. Yes, she was immortal, but she was also a woman, an often tender hearted, but ruthlessly stubborn and practical woman who had been granted this _gift_ and had to face it in her own way, on her own terms. It would always be there between them, but so would so many other things that would overshadow her lack of aging. It was hard to press the issue knowing that ultimately, it was her decision to watch him grow old and die, and her willingness to shoulder that burden. It wasn't a certainty.

And, pressing his lips to the top of her head, feeling the damp silk beneath his lips, he realized that nothing was. Sometimes you couldn't control all the variables and sometimes, life simply played out itself regardless of where you tried to lead it. Not exactly fate or divine intervention, but simply a way of directing you into doing what was right, what was necessary, regardless of what was good or easy.

That direction had led him here, to this room right now, and while he deeply regretted the first step that had forced him along this path, the loss of his parents, he knew that he couldn't back the clock and maybe, just maybe, his past had given him his future and alongside the ever present sense of loss was contentment.

**_Next chapter – Untitled – Batman and Wonder Woman discuss Reason #3…_**

_**Good reasoning from the two about Reason #2 or not?**_

_**Again, if any of you have anything you'd like to see in this story, let me know! A few of you have already given me some great suggestions and I'm going to try to incorporate them, so thanks BuffySMG18, MysticWeaver, T, Lavender Gaia, and SiriusLover4eva! I'll see what I can do.**_

_To reviewer LadySerenityRain2233 – I love Jim Brickman! My husband and I's "song" is a Jim Brickman song called "Love of my Life," so I'll definitely have to check out our cd collection and see if the song is on there. I appreciate the help and thanks for the offer. If I need any help, I'll definitely take you up on it. And you write poetry? That's great, you should share it!_

_To reviewer Lauren – I went online and translated the lyrics that you sent me and they look pretty good, very fitting for the story. I'm glad that you like the chapter and thanks!_

_To reviewer ButterflyV – Thanks for the songs – I'll check them out whenever I get the chance, which, hopefully will be soon. Glad you liked it and I'll try and keep it going!_

_To reviewer MysticWeaver – Great name. Don't worry about the song titles. So many people have come up with great ones! And I promise you that I will get to the point where he'll return the "I love you's" – but I have no idea when. You'll just have to keep reading! _

_To reviewer T – Thanks for the help! Your house came up with some great songs. I can't believe I hadn't thought of Peter Gabriel's In Your Eyes – I know I have it around here somewhere. That's a great one and I'll definitely use it._


	6. In Your Eyes or Reason 3

Chapter 6: In Your Eyes

After "This Little Piggy," Batman tries to decide between following his heart and listening to his mind. In this chapter, he'll explore Reason #3 for not getting involved with Diana – the fact that if any of his enemies found out about their relationship, they'd use it against him…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. Most unfortunate.

Spontaneously breaks into song My beta's back and you're gonna get in trouble! Hey-la! Hey-la! My beta's back! I'm done now

Thanks, Korovan, for providing a little bit of inspiration for this chapter!

"_In your eyes/the light the heat/in your eyes/I am complete/in your eyes…the resolution of all the fruitless searches/in your eyes/I see the light and the heat/in your eyes" – Peter Gabriel_

And, pressing his lips to the top of her head, feeling the damp silk beneath his lips, he realized that nothing was. Sometimes you couldn't control all the variables and sometimes, life simply played out itself regardless of where you tried to lead it. Not exactly fate or divine intervention, but simply a way of directing you into doing what was right, what was necessary, regardless of what was good or easy.

That direction had led him here, to this room right now, and while he deeply regretted the first step that had forced him along this path, the loss of his parents, he knew that he couldn't back the clock and maybe, just maybe, his past had given him his future and alongside the ever present sense of loss was contentment.

And for right now, contentment was enough. He knew that he'd made mistakes in the past, that he'd analyzed things to the point where he simply could no longer allow himself to revel in the moment, to just allow himself to feel and to be. Sometimes it was hard to separate the Batman from Bruce Wayne and remember that he was a man and not just a dark figure of urban legend. The analytical part of his brain wanted to ponder every possibility, every imminent problem that could come of being with a woman like Diana, but the emotional, albeit rarely used, side of his brain was pushing for him to allow himself a little bit of happiness amidst the darkness and to remember that he too deserved the same things as ordinary men: love, affection, friends, perhaps even a family of his own.

A part of him wanted to dwell on the mistakes of the past and bring up the usually present reminders of his failures, of the miseries that he had previously suffered in relationships. A little voice was whispering insistently in his voice that nothing had worked in the past, that his heart had been broken repeatedly, that Diana was no different, that she too would leave him broken in the end.

And she might. He was willing to accept that as a possible outcome of their relationship. He had learned often enough in life that just because you wanted something hard or deep enough didn't make it true or make it happen. There were always qualifications, always consequences, complications, and constraints, no matter who you were in life, an ordinary man or a superhero, a living legend.

But right now, he was letting his heart rule his brain in a move that was, to say the least, unusual for him, and reminding himself, as he pulled her closer, rubbing his cheek over her tousled hair, that planning and analyzing didn't always equal success. Tonight, he had planned to walk away, to leave behind the sexy, fiercely determined Amazon who had been stealing pieces of his heart since he had first met her, convinced that he was better off alone, that the mission could only be served if he could focus utterly and completely on it, on the lonely existence that was his life.

A small part of him realized just how pathetic that was, that he was so determined to remain alone, to stay aloof and unattached so that he could continue to serve Gotham and his own quiet need for vengeance, for vigilance. He knew that he could not compromise that safety of Gotham, but he wondered just why his lack of a family life would help Gotham, how love would soften him. With a woman like Diana, love could make a man strong, make a man fight for the things at home and not just the things that he'd lost along the way.

He also recognized the fact that she wasn't the kind of women who would force him to choose between her and Gotham, to choose between emotion and duty. His duty was first and foremost to Gotham and Diana would accept that, it was simply an inherent part of her personality. She too had duties and obligations that she had to fill, that were a part of her life and the lifestyle that she had chosen. She understood like few other women could the complications of his life and the way he chose to live it. Diana might not understand the reasons for it, might not understand the cold reality of having a parent stripped away, but she understood that things came with a price. Early on, she had chosen to save her home of Themyscira, but in doing so, had brought men to the sacred island of the Amazons, forcing her mother to exile her, to banish her from the home she had known for so long. In different ways, they had each lost a parent: him from someone doing what was wrong and her from someone doing what was right.

It seemed that tragedies happened without rhyme or reason sometimes.

But that same background that had ended in exile for Diana, that same Amazon strength and tenacity, the utter courage that it had taken for her to fight for and in Man's World, was the same thing that had drawn him to her. He knew that sometimes, he allowed himself to be weak; not in strength or mind, but in emotions. Diana would never let him back away from his emotions, she would instead challenge him to meet them head on, refuse to let him shrink away from his life and take solace in the shadows. Diana wasn't a woman of the shadows, she was like starlight, always there lighting your way, seeking out the darkness and chasing it away with the power of her light. She wouldn't let him hide anymore.

It was a heady, heartening, and scary thought all at once.

Still, he had known who she was and what she was before he had walked in that door and his heart had yet to regret that decision. In addition to the other qualities that made her so fitting a match for him, it eased his mind to realize that there were few others in the world who equaled her in strength, in years of training and utter determination. After all, what other woman would enjoy the challenge of chasing the Batman into a relationship? She was strong willed and strong minded, a difficult woman to defeat under any circumstances. Therefore, he wouldn't have to be quite so paranoid that she couldn't take care of herself, that others could use her as a weapon, as a pawn against him. Even when he had said those words to her earlier tonight, he had known them for the lie that they were, particularly when she had smashed the head of the gargoyle there in front of him, the dust and debris littering the air.

It was hard to argue with that show of brute force, and hard to argue with the fact that she had wanted to disprove his arguments, to dissuade him from his course of going it alone. She had led him here tonight, no matter what he chose to believe. She had fought to make this moment a reality, fought against his logic and his reasons, stubbornly deciding that they would be a good match.

Still, if Circe hadn't attacked tonight, he might be in the Bat-cave right now, or patrolling Gotham City, home alone in the cold darkness rather than feeling the light, the heat of the woman he was cradling in his arms. It was hard to resist Diana when she put her mind to something; in fact, he was somewhat surprised that he had managed to hold out for so long.

But the past had held him back, it always seemed to have him in its greedy clutches, ruthlessly stripping from his life all the things that offered hope, offered promise. This time, he reckoned, it would be different. He would be different. Oh, he knew that he wasn't about to change overnight, but he also knew that he would simply make his brilliant and analytical brain accept the fact that Diana was good for him. She helped to chase away the shadows, even if he knew that he would return to them, return to the Bat, to the shell of the man he'd been for so many years now. He just wouldn't return so often. If he could fight for Gotham, for his parents and so many others, why couldn't, or wouldn't, he fight for Diana as well?

The feel of her in his arms was comparable to a slice of paradise, even knowing the complications that tomorrow could bring along with the inexpressible joy of knowing that he had captured the heart of Princess Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman of the world. She had admitted her love to him, although he wasn't quite sure that he was ready to return the words, they still echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and crawling beneath his skin until he could literally feel her presence, her love in every pore of his body, Kevlar be damned.

"Diana," he murmured softly, tilting her head up so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss. He knew that tonight would consist only of these gentle moments of promise and passion, that the feelings between them were still too new, too raw, too recently revealed for anything other than a hinting promise of what could come, of what could eventually be between them.

Tonight was about the newness of romance and he meant to start off on the right foot, to lead her now with the same determination which she had used to lead him to this room, that same relentless and ruthless determination that characterized her every movement, her every action. Tonight, he would show her what it meant to be romanced, to be cared for and comforted in the best way that he knew how. Tonight, he would be the gentle man who lurked deep beneath his skin, that small optimistic part of him that still dreamed, still wished, still hoped; now, for her.

Tonight, he would look into her eyes and see all the possibilities and take them as they may, as they came. Tomorrow would be soon enough for recriminations and reprisals, if any, but right now, it was only about Bruce and Diana, about leaving everything else outside and focusing on a new beginning, the budding of a relationship cared for by his patient hand.

One step at a time. One night. Tonight.

_**Not sure if I'm going to continue, but I hope to!**_

_To reviewer **Brittany Brown** – Thanks! I'm glad you like the stories and hopefully I continue to be awesome "in your eyes." Hehe. I couldn't resist! I'm not really a fan of the CWBM stories, obviously you can see who my favorite pair is and hopefully I can lure you completely over to this side! Hehe. Or try to. Both of the episodes that you mentioned are fabulous and some of my favorites as well. I will continue as long as you promise to keep reading and leaving me such nice reviews! Thanks!_

_To reviewer **T** – Well, I'm definitely glad for the help with the titles. And this is a great one! Thanks for thinking of it! Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for thinking Reason 2 was acceptable – I tried, but I wasn't quite sure that I managed it!_

_To reviewer **Laurene** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked Reason 2 as well. I was really hoping that it came off as feasible, but sometimes my brain just doesn't function like it should. A lot of times, in fact. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!_


	7. Beautiful in My Eyes or The End

**Chapter 7: Beautiful In My Eyes  
**

Alright, alright, you've begged enough and I was finally inspired to go back and write one more chapter for this story, so I hope that you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League or Wondy or Bats. A pity really.

Thanks for inspiring me to go back and add just a little more to this! And to those of you who have reviewed and let me know how much you enjoyed this work and wanted more, I really appreciate all the comments and the love from all of you.

See, you really can influence me!

"_You're my peace of mind in this crazy/You're everything I tried to find…And my only prayer is that you realize/You'll always be beautiful in my eyes" – Joshua Kadison_

"Diana," he murmured softly, tilting her head up so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss. He knew that tonight would consist only of these gentle moments of promise and passion, that the feelings between them were still too new, too raw, too recently revealed for anything other than a hinting promise of what could come, of what could eventually be between them.

Tonight was about the newness of romance and he meant to start off on the right foot, to lead her now with the same determination which she had used to lead him to this room, that same relentless and ruthless determination that characterized her every movement, her every action. Tonight, he would show her what it meant to be romanced, to be cared for and comforted in the best way that he knew how. Tonight, he would be the gentle man who lurked deep beneath his skin, that small optimistic part of him that still dreamed, still wished, still hoped; now, for her.

Tonight, he would look into her eyes and see all the possibilities and take them as they may, as they came. Tomorrow would be soon enough for recriminations and reprisals, if any, but right now, it was only about Bruce and Diana, about leaving everything else outside and focusing on a new beginning, the budding of a relationship cared for by his patient hand.

One step at a time. One night. Tonight.

That night, Batman and Wonder Woman were not heroes but simply a man and a woman, Bruce and Diana, coming together in a declaration of love that would last them until the sun filled the skies of Gotham, until yet another day dawned for the couple – a day of reckoning, a day of truths, and a day of wondering whether or not the things that had whispered to each other in the heat of the night as the stars soaked the sky were murmurs that would last.

Perhaps the words they'd spoken last night, the kisses and caressed that they'd shared would simply fade away as their eyes opened, as they stared at each other across a pillow top, their arms still wrapped around one another and their bodies sated and satisfied.

And perhaps those words would only deepen, their meaning suddenly becoming clearer in the light of dawn, as their eyes cleared and they realized all that had been shared, been said the night before.

They made quite the picture, the two lovers, sheets and limbs entangled, their dark heads tousled from sleep and worshipping one another, their blue eyes gazing at one another, each wondering what thoughts, what concerns were running through the mind of the other.

Neither should have worried.

Their thoughts were rampant with affection, with love, and a wonder that they had come to be in this position, together, because of a witch's actions and a song that still played in both of their minds. Because he had finally taken the step that had led him to her door and had the courage to open it. Because she had understood the strength it had taken him to walk down that hallway and open his heart.

And so, with that thought, a smile lit her face and she let her head slowly move the few inches that it would take for their lips to meet. With a sweetness that stunned both of them, their lips joined and clung, their eyes open and wide as they stared at one another throughout the course of their kiss. This was no early morning dueling of tongues, no passionate razing of each other's mouth, but a simple meeting of lips, filled with sweetness and a love that both of them were able to now openly share.

For Diana, he had managed to step out of the shadows and into her arms.

For Bruce, she had made sure that logic and love went hand in hand.

And thanks to both of their thoughts, each of their actions, they had finally stepped together rather than their usual dancing around one another. They were at the same step at the same time and as their lips drew apart, he lifted a hand and ran it down the curling mass of her ebony hair. "You're beautiful," he said softly, his eyes locked on her, the words coming easier now that she was in his arms, now that they knew where they stood.

Together.

_**Please review! Sorry it's a little short. I had some other stuff in here - about them telling the rest of the League, and then decided against it. It just didn't seem to fit. My brain works in mysterious ways sometimes...**_


End file.
